The Struggle of Loving Two Halfs of a Soul
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Being in love with your Captain isn't easy, but then to also be in love with his hollow...Hisagi's just asking for trouble and Tachikaze is powerless to stop the three of them clashing. Oh the irony. (Kensei x Hisagi x Kensei's hollow Shirosei)
1. Chapter 1

**So...I've become a huge fan of Kensei x Hisagi x Kensei's hollow, which I have nicknamed Shirosei. If you want a good idea of what I imagine him to be (like behavior) then please do read my Fanfiction Be One With Your Captain's Hollow.**

 **On a different topic...enjoy reading my newest fanfic!**

"It's not normal, Captain..." Hisagi said, while sipping his sake.

A few weeks had passed since that day Shirosei had cursed at the raven-haired male and ever since he had been trying hard to avoid Shirosei at all costs.

It wasn't that he hated Shirosei…quite the opposite really but there was still a problem. No wait…two problems.

Kensei's part in this.

And his other, hollow half seemed to have taken to stalking Shuuhei because everywhere Hisagi went he just materialized as if out of thin air and it was slowly starting to get to him.

Had he behaved wrongly?

Was this some sort of revenge?

Weren't hollows supposed to be above those what he called 'petty emotions'? But then again maybe to Shirosei it was suddenly logical to stalk him?

Hisagi sighed, putting the glass onto the table. "What's not normal kid?" Kensei asked with a small frown, not a huge fan of talking about Shirosei with Hisagi in their rare time alone.

Some might consider the banter between Shirosei and Kensei as downright hostile and while to some degree there really was no love lost between them, Hisagi had come to understand that in their own ways, insulting each other was simply the way those two communicated.

So really, I hate you translated into, I tolerate your presence and touch.

It was just yet another proof that Mr. Logical Shirosei wasn't really above emotions at all. Because there simply was no logical reason for insulting someone playfully or teasingly.

There just wasn't.

"Shirosei has taken to stalking me..." Hisagi said with a big sigh and he totally missed how his Captain and lover nearly chocked on his drink, spitting it into his glass again in an effort to get some much needed air into his lungs.

"I mean I did it to him for a few months...trying to get him to realize that we could be good together...you know...the three of us." Hisagi drunkenly waved his hand as if that would explain everything, "but he made it very clear that I wasn't worth his time, he even called me a selfish brat...for wanting both of you." Hisagi hiccupped when he remembered that conversation and it wasn't because that statement still hurt, it was simply because he was drunk...

"Anyway," Hisagi continued, unaware that Kensei had started to stare, his fingers slowly inching towards his lieutenant's hand, to see if he needed to pull the male close in a bear hug. "but then I get in a mission, nearly killed, nearly killed again and you know...the usual and then he had this fight with Tachikaze over how I was his...and how he had no claim over me...because I was his..." More hiccups from Hisagi, "and it made no sense...and I've been ignoring him ever since and he just won't go away unless I try to approach him!"

The sudden arms around his waist made him glance upwards at his lover.

"There's nothing wrong with you..." Kensei said with a grumble and Hisagi tilted his head sideways as if he was saying that he knew that but then Kensei continued, "You know how I feel about the topic…but maybe…you really don't love him..maybe just have a crush on him?"

"Kensei!" Hisagi raised his voice, "I don't have a crush, I just wanted to be something in his eyes!"

Kensei stared at him as if he had lost his mind and Hisagi squirmed a little bit in the male's hold, sure he was somehow missing an important part of the conversation.

"Hisagi..." Kensei tried for calm again but he wasn't quite succeeding. "He's a hollow. Hollow's shouldn't, don't feel love or any positive emotions towards other beings, similar or not similar at all to themselves. Just imagine how it must be for him. He's pretty much having to admit to himself and the world that he CARES." The Captain sighed softly and gently rubbed Shuuhei's back.

"I mean, come on Shu. This 'stalking' you're talking about, is probably just his way to balance his want to care for you and his hatred for his human like feelings. Trust me kid, it took me a 110 years just to get that damn hollow to get a bit friendly with me!"

"Kensei ..."

"Hisagi..."

"Kensei...did Tachikaze tell you to say all of that? Because that didn't sound like you."

"For crying out loud...I can say some deep shit too...not just Tachi." Kensei nearly rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying. He clearly cares for you. Besides you're the only reason he's ever materialized so much in just a few weeks. Especially in bed." Hisagi's mouth hung open because of all the things Kensei could've been saying, this was the last thing he had ever expected.

"I don't want him to just mess with my head..." Hisagi explained, "So no, he can stalk me all he wants but even though I want him…he can't have me until he tells me what he really wants."

What ever Kensei grumbled underneath his breath was lost on Hisagi because he was just in time to rescue the bottle he nearly dropped.

On another note, maybe he should make anger management courses mandatory for Shirosei, he mused...he was the captain's lover, he could get it done.

 **Author's note: Don't worry, I'm going to write a lot more of this fanfiction, maybe even have Tachikaze join in on the fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the notification for a mission, in the living world of all places appeared the morning after he had been in his drunken state, Hisagi had been close to smirking but only getting ready had stopped him.

Still, he had celebrated in private by jumping up down a bit (In his head of course); it might be childish but then again, he wasn't that old yet. Still looking young, some might still call him kid at times, and he was just thankful that Kensei had swapped that nickname for brat.

Better then being ridiculed, Tachikaze had told him once even though the often silent male thought being called a brat just as bad.

Even though it didn't help being called names in front of the officers but he had figured it was better than Shirosaki pointing out to them, often much older and experienced people, that he was still a kid.

And the best of all?

He would get to avoid Shirosei for two weeks and honestly Hisagi was quite thrilled by that.

"Shu…I asked Shirosei to come….since we're going to need another pair of hands around…." Kensei murmured form the doorway of the quarters they shared.

Oh shit….he had talked too soon.

Shirosei was still around somewhere but Hisagi was certain that the hollow was going to show up unexpectedly anyway and he was proven right because the moment he entered Kensei's office, Shirosei had shown up in the Squad 9's Captain's office and of course Kensei had to invite him to come along.

Shirosei just stood there, clearly seething, body rigid, arms folded across his broad chest and even after Kensei barked and ordered him to sit down, Shirosei just stayed standing.

Kensei sighed frustratingly and look at Hisagi. "Can you tell him to sit his ass down!? It hurts my neck to be staring up at him like that."

"Shirosei," Hisagi addressed the hollow directly, "Come have a seat...you know you want to..." He added teasingly because he still hadn't found an off switch for that habit but then again, he had just given up on trying to become his…fulltime lover.

The only thing stopping him from doing it too often was the fact that somehow Shirosei seemed to take pleasure from it and even though Hisagi had been told by a breathless Tachikaze, he really couldn't understand what went on in that hollow's head.

"I can't believe that I will be stuck with you for nearly two more days..." Hisagi grumbled out of character while they left Soul Society.

Shirosei of course refrained from answering, just raising one eyebrow.

Hisagi could hardly ignore a direct order and apparently before he and Shirosei were allowed to leave together, Kensei going to meet up with them later.

They had put them up in a well known hotel, gotten them a suite and Hisagi had thought that the universe was out to get him because here he was, trying to get away from Shirosei, and now he was going to have to share living quarters with him for two days.

It just wasn't fair.

And Hisagi really wasn't aware of the heated look Shirosei sent his way while he was pouting. He also didn't realize Shirosei considered that look rather cute on him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hisagi..."

"Is it true...?"

Was what true? Hisagi almost shot back an hour after arriving at their temporary place and looked at Tachikaze who had just forced his way into the room, pushing past Shirosei.

Tachikaze was a well built male, his body size similar to Hisagi's but his hair style quite like Kensei's from when he was with the visoreds, the grey-blackish bangs just a little bit longer. At times he was silent, ignoring everything said to him as he thought deeply about something that was puzzling him. At other times though, he seemed cheerful, almost bubbly with the way he talked. Cute, as Kensei had once, and then regretted describing Tachikaze as.

Shirosei only told Hisagi once that Tachikaze was "an annoying teen that could go from sweet to killing and glaring in two seconds."

Shirosei carried himself as stiff as ever but despite the it was only when the hollow flinched almost unnoticeably that Hisagi remembered: telepathy.

Without thinking twice about it, he grabbed Shirosei and pushed the taller man behind him, telling him that he really needed to take a shower to get him out of the room.

Shirosei just shrugged, clearly not giving a damn but left, leaving Kensei's trusty weapon with Shuuhei.

"He doesn't hate you Shu…"

"….."

"He doesn't!"

"Tachi…he's been acting so strange.."

"I know…you seem to forget I was in my master's soul last night." Tachikaze murmured softly and reached out, gently stroking the younger male's cheek with his thumb.

Hisagi didn't even question his move, nor did he notice the small smirk playing across Kensei's face when he had watched the events unfold, having just flashed stepped to the doorway.

Nor did he see Shirosei silently looking him over with his dark eyes, planning a few ways to kill he hollow, but there were many things that Hisagi just never noticed.

"Y-You heard that!?"

"And saw it."

"S-SHIT!"

"It was kind of cute…master thought the same thing.."

"I DID NOT!" Kensei yelled suddenly, showing off his presence.

"Captain?"

"Master~!"

"T-Tachi! DON'T HUG ME TO DEATH! and stop laughing brat!"

Shirosei just rolled his golden eyes when he heard Hisagi's surprised voice and the eager, playful tone in Tachikaze's voice. He doubted he would ever get used to that male's behavior.

But even he couldn't deny that Hisagi was cute. Hell, Tachikaze was pretty cute too, but he didn't hold a candle to Shuuhei.

Shu…was just perfect.

The hollow suddenly cursed and whacked his forehead. There he was going again! Acting so...s-so fucking human! How he hated the feelings Hisagi made him feel!

Hell, it bothered him so much that he had told the soul reaper he despised the most. The Captain of the Ninth division.

 _"_ _So…you're telling me..that you-" Kensei cut himself off with a snicker, a wide grin on his face as he talked to the hollow, currently in his soul._

 _"Man…you're just laughable."_

 _"S-Shut up dumbass! I told you for a reason!"_

 _"I know, I know.." Kensei let out a shaky sigh, struggling to not laugh. "You love him. Just like me."_

 _"I d-don't-!"_

 _"Yeah you do Sei." Kensei murmured, using the hollow's nickname that Tachikaze had come up with just to get on the hollow's nerves._

 _"…Nope!"_

 _"You hesitated."_

 _Silence._

 _"Shiro…you follow the kid around 24/7, you kick the asses of whoever hurts him and better yet, I caught you just a few days ago, covering him up with a blanket in the office after he'd fallen asleep." Kensei sighed softly, running a hand through his hair._

 _"You love him. I love him. Tachikaze might even love him that way. You can't deny it. It's just the truth."_

 **"** **You love him."**

"No.." Shirosei whispered softly and bowed his head, the water running through his hair and dropping with a small splash onto the shower's floor.

"I-I can't love him."


	4. Chapter 4

Shirosei seemed rather fidgety by the time he came back from his shower, Tachikaze had calmed down on Kensei's lap and Hisagi had gotten a breather from all his laughing.

For a hollow that really meant something. He wasn't outright twitchy but if Hisagi just looked really carefully he could see just how uncomfortable the hollow really was.

He sighed; there wasn't anything he could do about it even though he knew he probably was making the hollow act that way.

He sighed, trying to keep it quiet but of course he had broken Shirosei's concentration in just standing still.

"Are you injured?" the hollow asked and before Hisagi could object, a strong arm gripped his and then he was more or less forcefully guided to the nearby sofa, causing Kensei to watch what was unfolding in front of him with thoughtful eyes.

"I'm fine Shirosei..." he said but Shirosei just eyed him and then declared, "Fine is a term soul reapers use when they aren't alright but don't want to come out and say it out loud that like a man."

Hisagi blinked because Shirosei wasn't complete wrong, now that he thought about it, but he also wasn't going to admit to it.

"Really Shirosei..." Hisagi said again, "My body will survive."

"I'll be back." Shirosei declared and quickly left the room leaving Hisagi staring after him because why had the hollow left the room?

Hisagi waited a few moments and when Shirosei didn't come back he got slightly worried. He had just about gotten up when the door suddenly opened and then was suddenly shut again forcefully with Shirosei leaning against it actually looking a bit flustered.

"I would advise you not to leave the room or head down the hallway..." Shirosei eventually said and Hisagi was still staring because even though he wasn't going to admit it out loud, a flustered Shirosei was actually kind of attractive.

"I got you blanket." Shirosei held it up and Hisagi quickly recalled the last time Shirosei had done such a thing for him.

"Shirosei..." Hisagi was about to enlighten the hollow that the hollow's body heat would work just fine but then he just bit his lower lip, lowers his head and said thank you.

He sat down again and Shirosei was by his side, gently wrapping him up in the soft martial.

He really wasn't all that cold but Hisagi still closed his eyes and let Shirosei have his fun because there was no harm in it and it actually felt kind of nice that someone was trying to look after him and not shouting at him at the same time.

He loved Kensei, he really did, but sometimes he wished that he could get his caring with a little less growling...

"Thanks..." Hisagi said again and even though he couldn't be sure, he could've sworn that Shirosei had mumbled,

"Yer welcome."

The rest of the evening was uneventful, (with Kensei and Tachikaze leaving soon after Shirosei's sudden affection towards Shuuhei), but then maybe that depended on how Hisagi looked at it. When he went to bed he honestly couldn't remember a single conversation with Shirosei but his memories clearly told him that he had just spent the day and the evening in Shirosei's company and that he had enjoyed it.

He frowned; if he had needed proof that they were compatible this would've been it but he had stopped looking for that...right?

Hisagi dressed carefully the next morning, only grumbling slightly because Tachikaze had actually left him a list of what was acceptable and what wasn't.

Like how he should wear something with a lot of skin showing, that would force Shirosei to jump him.

Thankfully he hadn't worn his jeans in a while so they were clean, so were his shoes and there wasn't really anything wrong with his dark shirt either.

He quickly ran a hand through his hair and when he exited his bedroom (Shirosei in his own bedrrom), he made a beeline for the coffeemaker because he wasn't going to do this without some coffee.

He nearly dropped my precious cup of coffee when he turned around and found Shirosei sitting quietly at the table, eating pieces of fruit.

He looked stunning with his t-shirt, his dark hair and for a few moments Hisagi just stood there with mouth wide open before he realized what he was doing and he quickly rectified the problem.

"Ya okay?"

That sudden question had Hisagi actually dropping his coffee and when he bent to retrieve it and to clean it up he was told to just leave it.

Hisagi sighed, rubbing his forehead, not the best way to start the day. He felt off kilter and that wasn't a good way to feel when facing what his mission was.

Eventually he just shook his head and even though he wanted to go outside because it was sunny he decided to stay put for the day since Kensei had said to wait a two days before the mission started.

For some weird reason.

Some nice time lounging on the bed, watching some movies, playing the guitar or playing a few games was probably a lot safer than braving the world out there.


End file.
